Double E. Palace
by JodithGrace
Summary: A silly ficlet..takes place during DoubleMeat Palace B/S


Double E. Palace

By Jody E.

These Characters all belong to ME! Unfortunately, none of them belong to _me_.

Rating: I have no idea. You're on your own here!

Spoilers For Doublemeat Palace, sort of

My Contribution to the Double Entendre Theater

The stream of white liquid spurted, thick and creamy, almost uncontrollably. Hastily, Buffy topped off the shake and turned off the machine. There. That was much better. Her first few shakes had been sloppy messes. Maybe she was finally getting the hang of this job. She plopped the Vanilla shake down onto the tray with the burger.

Delicately she fingered the crinkles, then boldly plunged her finger into the hole. She looked around to make sure she was unobserved, and then ate the onion ring off her finger. She put the packet of remaining rings on the tray with the burger and shake, and brought the tray over to the counter. 

The customer, a pimply boy in his teens, indicated the prominent bulge in his jeans. "Do you mind if I pay with quarters? I've got a pocket full of them for the arcade later."

"Sure, whatever," muttered Buffy. Thankfully, he was the only customer at this hour after the dinner rush and before the movies got out. She could use a rest.

As Buffy wiped down the counter, she stared mesmerized at an attractive couple frozen in mid thrust. He was giving her all he had, and she would soon be returning the favor. Their faces glistened with sweat and passion. The balls in her hand were pink and fuzzy. "Damn," thought Buffy, "this Teamwork poster makes even tennis look fun!"

Buffy heard a noise behind her and peeked into the kitchen. There was Tony, her boss, lovingly caressing his meat. He formed it into patties and gently laid them on the grill. Gotta say one thing about Tony; the man was passionate about his burgers. Above him the store motto read, Double the Meat, Double the Fun.

Buffy felt her buns, all firm and hard. Damn…they were stale. She tossed the buns into the trash and reached into the bag for fresh ones. She assembled the burgers from the grill, and put them under the heat lamps to stay warm. 

As she checked the fry basket, Buffy found herself eye to eye with a giant cock. She could have sworn it winked at her. Sure, there was chicken in the burgers, but was a giant rooster clock really necessary? It always gave Buffy the willies. At least it would soon be time for her break. 

Meanwhile, where were Bruce and Steve her co-workers? Buffy looked into the small stockroom. There in the dark corner she could hear them grunting together. "I can't get it up, "moaned Steve.

"Let me help you," whispered Bruce.

"Guys...I told you. You have to put your backs into it. Here let me show you." Effortlessly, Buffy picked up the heavy crate of soda and put it on the top shelf. Leaving them to the rest of the crates, Buffy went back outside to the counter.

She helped a few more customers. Buffy noticed a girl in the corner with an older man. Oblivious to their audience, the girl's pink tongue swirled eagerly around over the creamy head, while whitish droplets fell unheeded. Buffy walked over and handed the man a wad of paper napkins. He looked embarrassed, but Buffy just smiled. "Your daughter's ice cream cone is dripping," she said, and patted the little girl on the head. She headed back to the counter. 

Buffy looked up as a customer sauntered into the shop. Eagerly, she adjusted her short blonde hair under her paper cap, and smoothed down her uniform. Leaning over the counter, she asked, "And what can I do for _you_ this evening?"

Spike smirked and leaned in. "Supersize me, baby," he whispered.

"Looks like Mother Nature beat me to it," Buffy replied saucily, looking into the vampire's blue eyes.

Spike looked down at her tight uniform. "I'd like to get my hands on a couple of breasts."

"Sorry. Kentucky Fried Chicken is two doors down," she replied.

"Break time yet?"

Buffy looked at her watch. "Just about."

Spike smiled. "Same place near the dumpsters?"

Buffy raised her eyebrows, "Maybe." Spike merely grinned and swaggered back out the door, leather duster flapping behind him.

Steve and Bruce came back to the counter, as Buffy removed her apron and jaunty cap. "Tell Tony, I'm going for my break now, okay? I'll be back in ten."

Buffy grabbed her coat and ran eagerly out the back door of the shop for her rendezvous with Spike, wondering, as always, what _was _it about working at a burger joint that made her so damn horny all the time? It was a mystery. 

The end


End file.
